Hollow
by EternalAngelOfDeath
Summary: If you possessed power that no one else had what would you do? Well this is our story, one day we were about to die, for the better or worse, we somehow found ourselves in a world plagued with hatred and death were power ruled all. Power corrupts. What would one do if they found themselves in a world ruled by Shinobi? Merciless killers and ruthless protectors? OCs story. Rewriting
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto! I only own my OC's. Hollow rewritten. Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

The full moon gleamed, fixed alone in the darkness of the night. It was the only form of light that could be seen as there were no stars lighting up the night sky. The moon stood in solitude not once letting the darkness hinder its radiance.

A lone figure stood completely concealed by the shadows. She stood on the roof of a building, coldly scrutinizing the oblivious group below. If one were to describe the look in her eyes, they would have said… merciless. Her keen amethyst orbs caught every detail of movement whether it be a slight shift of the wrist or a run across the cemented path. She watched the group silently waiting for the right moment to strike.

Her target was a man. The man looked to be in his late forties with neatly cut dark brown hair and eyes, an athletic, well-nourished body, similar to the guards around him and the same could be said to his uniform. A pair of black pants and a top, dark grey army boots, a black trench coat and two guns, a pistol strapped to his hip and an assault rifle secured to his back. There were two distinctions though, that had him stand out from the rest of the guards. One was the distinctive scar that cut through his face on an angle starting at the left side of his cheek and moving across to the top of his right temple, narrowly missing his right eye by less than a centimetre. The second was the red band sown to the arm of his coat. The piece of cloth had two shining gold lines running across it that both gave away his position and showed his superiority to those around him.

He yawned, lowering his defences slightly; she acted quickly, the action not escaping her precise eyes. In a split-second the man fell on his back, a strangled scream barely escaping his lips. The guards turned to him but it was too late. His lifeless eyes stared up into the night; his body lay in a puddle of warm scarlet with thin icy blue needles of ice punctured into all his vital organs with deadly precision.

There was a moment of silence. The dreaded calm before the inevitable storm.

Chaos then erupted. Alarms rang deafeningly, weapons were drawn in rage, orders where shouted out in fury and guards scattered, intent on finding the killer but unknown to then, the killer had long left leaving nothing but darkness in her trail.

Yet there was one thing both the guards and the killer had managed to miss; the ancient sage who watched the whole ordeal and the following events unfold with his purple ringed eyes. His lips parted when the fire began to blaze as two soft words were spoken to no one other than himself.

"It's time."


	2. Chapter 1: A World Lost A World Found

**Chapter 1: **A World Lost. A World Found.

* * *

><p>The rain fell in violent rhythm, harshly descending to the unseen ground as if it were angry at the world for reasons beyond human comprehension. I, on the other hand am perfectly able to understand the anger of the heavens, being able to feel the dark anguish and grief of the dead souls who were brutally killed just three days ago – an influence of my gift.<p>

I sat in an old uncomfortable chair, my cheek resting on my gloved hand as my eyes flickered around the room that supposedly was a classroom with rows of tables stacked in columns of four. A huge whiteboard took the majority of the wall upfront with a desk, stacked with papers right infront of it.

There were only five people present in the room.

A human male stood infront of the desk explaining to us what's happening to the world with an infinite amount of optimism. 'The gifted were finally disposed of. The world was free from the monsters. The rain was cleansing us all from the taint of the demons.'

_How foolishly naive. If only you felt the hatred of the world toward what you, humans had done._

An orange head slammed itself on the table infront while a soft click of the tongue could be heard from the table beside mine. The human continued to chatter unable to detect our evident boredom and annoyance.

I tuned him out and turned back to the window, viewing the scenery as the rain poured from the dark, unwelcoming clouds above me. My warm breath created a circle of moisture on its icy surface. Reaching out my free hand, I wiped it off to clear my view.

The houses of this town looked hollow, as if all forms of life have left this damned place yet that may be due to the fact that most of them were submerged leaving only the silhouettes of the rooftops visible. The streets and ground on the other hand were completely swamped with water indistinguishable to another person but I was able to tell each and every curve of the streets and pathways that littered the ground. It was amusing to see that this human was still so cheerful about our deaths that the fact that his whole town had drowned didn't bother him at all.

The water was high, about 2 meters and a half making it impossible to walk outside without drowning. Not a single bird flew through the crying sky nor did a single notion of anyone or thing could be seen besides the harsh crashes of rain. Echoes of thunder could be heard some nearby and others further in the distance. Blazing glows of lightning shot through the sky frequently though failing to startle me each time as the occurrence became a custom over the three days of seemingly endless rage.

A nagging doubt of unease was eating away my focus. It was as if something was going to happen today yet I had no knowledge of what it was, causing me to twitch involuntarily. I was trained to always trust my instincts, they had after all saved me more times than I cared to count and having a sense of unease made me suspicious.

It made me feel vulnerable.

Powerless.

Shaking my head, I cleared my mind. It wasn't the time or place to worry about my unease. We needed a plan, after all we couldn't stay here forever and it wouldn't take long for one of us to slip and inform everyone in the building that we were Hollows. It's been three days since the destruction of the institute and our lives will never be the same again. It had destroyed our only home in this world, even though we were assigned jobs to do, some worse than others.

I was an assassin. And that was not an ideal job. I hated the darkness despite how fitting it was to a creature like me. In this world possessing powers known as gifts made you a demon. A monster of hell. A creature of hatred. Someone born from the sins of others. We were called Hollows by the humans and the name stuck. Hell we even considered ourselves hollows yet to piss off the humans we used the term gifted, though it was rarely used other than in revolts and riots we used to create.

A Hollow (or gifted) to put simply was a person who had any unnatural power that cannot be explained scientifically. These powers however were easily hidden from humanity that is until they found out our three major weaknesses. It was taboo in the Hollow community to ever mention these flaws infront of the norms but I wouldn't be surprised if a Hollow had either foolishly trusted or fell in love with a norm and spurted out all our secrets and then the norm had double crossed them and told the hunters. Though what had honestly surprised me was the fact that it had taken the humans this long to figure out our liabilities.

I clenched my fist, the only sign of hatred and rage I let show. My face remained impassive. A flash of lightning illuminates against my face, stunning me for a split-second as it disappeared as quickly as it had come not leaving me much time to admire its beauty and the supreme authority and power it held.

I was too absorbed with my thoughts that I had neglected my surroundings.

A careless mistake that may as well cost me my life if I had been anywhere else.

I subtly scanned my surroundings again, taking the rooms every detail, making sure nothing had changed. The pestering human had left, leaving a bag of food on the desk upfront. How nice of him, first saving a group of girls wandering out alone in the streets, then giving us shelter and now not wanting us to starve to death not that we needed food to survive, it strengthened us and made our energy usage more efficient which allowed us to use our gifts for much longer without fatigue. The human really had increased our chances of survival without even knowing so.

I wondered what he'd do when he finds out that we're the hollows his kind is so very afraid of. Scream in fear? Try to seek help? Try to kill us? I would rather enjoy seeing him _try_ to do the latter.

A small smirk forms on my mouth before it vanishes with a sigh. I hadn't thought of anything yet to get us out of this mess and the sky continued to pour out its sorrow. Hopefully Kion can think of something or we might actually drown and I don't want to die pitifully without vengeance.

"Kura-chan! … Kura... Kurami!" yelled the irritating bright voice of one of the remaining hollows far too close to my ear.

I suppressed a wince.

_Harade Seika._

I shifted my head slightly to shoot her a peeved glare, no different than my typical facial expression every time she'd come near me. It wasn't my fault that the contrast in our personalities was so vast that we virtually had absolutely nothing in common besides the unparalleled dislike for the norms.

She pouted, unconsciously brushing a strand of orange hair out of her eye. Her hair, reached to her elbows, an unusual orange colour that can be compared to that of a carrot. A part of it was tied in a small pony tail to the left with a blue ribbon with the rest of it all let down. Her bangs were pulled to the right side of her face, partially covering one of her eyes giving her the look of a child younger than 13. Her bright forest green eyes displayed every emotion she was feeling. Annoyance, boredom, mischief and enthusiasm. Her face was unguarded as was her body showing her ridiculous openness towards the world.

She was 149cm tall, preferred her left hand to her right. She was fairly tanned, loving nature and animals and her gifts abled her to communicate with animals and transform into any animal she desired.

I found her gifts intriguing as she could change any part of her body to that of an animal or person or just gain a feature from specific species like the keen eyesight of an eagle or ability to breathe underwater like a fish.

Seika wore a bright orange top that had a light orange stripe coming through the middle. She wore blue jean shorts with a pair of black and white converse. She bore a carefree façade contradicting my indifferent one.

I would describe her as an annoyance though she didn't seem to mind any of my insults or frustration instead took amusement in it.

I watched her unguarded posture, pitifully. I could list hundreds of ways to kill her in seconds without her even knowing that she had died. She was too dismissive of our problematic situation.

I could barely make out the light footsteps coming toward me with the sound of colliding rain.

"Geez Seika you don't have to be so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if the hunters heard you," joked a serene voice from behind me.

Seika turned to the speaker and puffed out her cheeks childishly.

It was Suzushi Kion.

Her name suited her as her gifts enabled her to manipulate the temperature of matter as long as it has physical properties, enough space and a mass and to be able to create holograms and illusions of people, places or things though they can be broken easily if she were to lose focus. She had the most control over her gifts and when angered a force to be reckoned with.

Kion was 150cm tall – short for her age though I really had no right to judge – with light blue shoulder length hair and eyes. Her bangs scattered across her forehead, with two long shoulder length bangs on each side. She wore a sleeveless white trench coat that was left unbuttoned with decorated with a blue Chinese dragon on the back. She also wore a light ocean blue long-sleeved top under the trench coat with white jean shorts and white ankle length boots. She had a light skin complexion like the rest of us excluding Seika. Her most noticeable characteristic was her unhealthy obsession with books.

Kion has a mature outlook on things and thought thoroughly before making discussions, the complete opposite of Seika even though they were close friends. Kion was 16, three years older than Seika and the oldest in the group. Seika's and Kion's personalities contradicted on another; nevertheless they got along quite well.

"I'm not that loud for the hunters to hear me! And it's pouring out there so I doubt any will be coming anytime soon!" came the indignant reply from Seika who had somehow failed to see the joke. Her denseness sometimes made me question how she was able to survive this far.

She crossed her arms across her chest and stomped her foot like a three year old on a tantrum.

The Hunters. A name we had titled the organization that labelled us as Hollows. They called themselves 'The Saviours.' They had placed us on 'kill on sight'. People worship the ground they walk on as they believe it was doing the world a greater good by getting rid of us. The hunters are the true _monsters_. Killing us because we possess power that they do not. Brainwashing people into believing that we are _evil._

Just the thought of them made my blood boil. We hid and ran in fear, day and night for something we were born with. We were treated as monsters for something we had no control over. Now the gifted were gone with only us four against the world. To think we'll have a chance of living peacefully is nothing more than a foolish illusion. We're just counting down the days until we're caught. This world we live in is full of a cycle of lies, hatred and pointless death; there is no safe place for creatures like us. We will always live in fear for our lives and sanity until the very end.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk," Kion lectured moving her pointer finger side to side making it look like she's telling of a child. An amused smirk played on her lips. "Now, now Sei-chan, don't be such a brat," she moved toward her, shaking her head in mock disapproval to exaggerate her point.

"You wouldn't want a repeat of last time to happen now do you? You completely embarrassed yourself infront a whole community of norms. At least they found it cute," she patted her cheek lightly.

Kion then moved away, seating herself on top of one of the desks leaving Seika frozen. Seika turned bright red from embarrassment and anger at being reminded of the one thing she wanted to completely forget about. A muffled snicker ran throughout the room from the remaining gift holder making her turn a darker shade of red if possible.

"Now, now don't be cruel to Seika-chan, Kion-chan. You know how impatient Seika can be when she doesn't get what she wants so it was only inevitable that it'd have happened sooner or later but I must admit that crying child who you'd taken the balloon from was just adorable," said Kiyomi, failing to hide her amusement.

Kato Kiyomi was someone I'd consider a friend, due to the fact that we'd been together for five years now. Her gifts gave her the abilities of a telepathic, a mind-reader and enabled her to teleport.

She shifted slightly when our attention turned to her. Her navy blue eyes now finding the floor more interesting. Her waist-length silver hair fell into her face while her prefect cut bangs covered her eyes as she tried to hide herself from our view unsuccessfully. She fidgeted quietly in her seat, uncomfortable with all the attention. Her plain blue dress creasing slightly from all the movement. Her white jacket was left open and she wore white tights under her dress with a pair of plain blue flats. She was 145cm tall and had a petite body frame. She was not to be underestimated though as she had spent most of her life as a spy. She was also 13 years old. Only a year older than me, and the second youngest in the group.

"Awe Kiyo-chan is so cute when she's shy!" cooed Seika her embarrassment long forgotten.

Kiyomi blushed lightly before her face turned solemn.

"Do you think we'll make it out of this alive?" her question filled the room with tension as it remained unanswered.

3 days ago, the place we called our safe haven was attacked and destroyed by the hunters. Just like that, hundreds of gifted gone in seconds. We, four are the only survivors left. Let's not forgot the fact that our powers were going to give us away to the humans in the building anyway if the rain didn't stop since our gifts were like food and water to humans, we had to use them or they'd destroy us from inside out. If though we somehow did make it out of here by a miracle of some sort we had nowhere to hide.

_I won't die by the hands of a pathetic human Kiyo._

I knew she had heard the thought due to her ability. It was common knowledge that she was a telepath so her reading our minds accidently or purposely really didn't matter. We had spent enough time together to learn to accept each other's abilities and you really can't blame someone who was born with abilities that they did not want and I was a prime example of that. I never asked to be able to kill with a thought or touch or even feel death when it was near.

She smiled softly, her eyes filled with a speck new found hope. It was something, no matter how small it was.

"Maybe, with the odds at it is I doubt it, but that won't stop me from trying," reasoned Kion matter-of-factly her arms crossed as she regarded us calmly.

She met my gaze before closing her eyes. A moment later she opened them sighing dejectedly. "I'll be honest here and won't sugar-coat the situation. Our chances of living are literally slim to none and if by some stroke of luck we survive this unharmed, I'll call it a miracle of miracles."

She was right really. We had no home, no safe place to go. We were only lucky that one norm found us wondering outside in the rain and took pity on us. When the institute was burned down, I was lucky to be returning from a mission and the girls from a late night delivery.

I despised the norms.

We all did though none of us like to admit it because it made us feel helpless. What can four Hollows do against a world filled with humans? We could stay here for the time being but the problem is how long can we hide for? Our gifts will give us away eventually and if we do somehow manage to hide, all our weaknesses were out for the world to know.

I turned my gaze back to the window watching the sky as it continues to pour.

It's been like this for 3 days, 6 hours and 29 minutes.

**Hollow**

A loud roar woke me up, startling me greatly. I looked around to only find three sleeping figures around me. I breathed in deeply, calming my raging heartbeat as I remembering were I was. A norm had found us and had brought us to an old school building. I shifted my gaze to the window barely being able to make out the fact that it was still raining due to the darkness of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief pushing the blanket off of me for it only to be taken by a sleeping Seika. Shaking my head in amusement, I sat up slowly and checked the time on an old clock that hung on the wall. 6:28 am. I still had my clothes and shoes on as we decided it would be safer in case the hunters found us or we needed to do a quick escape.

Another roar echoed, stunning me again. I whipped my head back to the window my thigh-length long, dark violet hair moving across with me. Lightning ripped through the clouds with such fury that I wouldn't be surprised if it destroyed the town. What really surprised me though was the cold wrath of the rain. It had never been this angry not even during the day of the purge. I walked toward the window and my amethyst eyes widened in surprise.

The water had risen from 2 metres and a half to about 4 metres and town had completely sunk. The water had reached our window on the second fall covering about three-quarters of it. Another echo of thunder boomed across the sky. I felt my shoes dampening, looking down to only realize that water is coming in from small, barely noticeable cracks in the window that must have been caused by the water pressure of the flood.

_This is bad_

"Wake up!" I ordered my usual indifference discarded. Three figures jumped, startled with my anxious tone. I was the quiet one, speaking only when needed and I never let my emotions express themselves, so hearing me worriedly scream was a surprise no doubt.

I hurriedly move toward our belongings, we didn't have much, only a pair of clothes, a small amount of money and a few fruits, a chocolate block, two bottles of water and biscuits.

"We have to get out of here," Kion revealed the obvious her usual calm voice shaken by fear at the unexpected turn of events.

Here we were wondering when the humans will catch and kill us and it turns out that we'll drown to death instead.

_At least it's not the norms_

"Well we don't have anywhere to go unless someone wants to open the door to check if the other rooms are drenched though there's a chance you might drown," Seika shrugged her shaking shoulders making light of the situation we're in even though she was trembling in fear. "Is drowning painful?"

Kion and I ignore her turning to Kiyomi.

"You think you can teleport us?" I asked my voice back to its emotionless air. "Out of this town at least?" added Kion.

"I can't teleport more than one person at a time," replied Kiyomi her eyes shining with unshed tears.

We hear a light cracking sound, whirling around to behold an unpleasant sight. The glass window began to crack slowly. Who knew watching glass break would be so damaging and horrifying?

"It's now or never, we'll also add all our gifts to yours," Seika added for once coming up with a reasonably good idea.

"It has to work," mumbled Kion grimly.

I walked up to Kiyomi spreading out my gloved hands, focusing my gift into them, silently hoping that I don't blow us up since my control was disastrous; Kiyomi hesitated watching me warily, most likely having the same thought running in her head but the desperation of the situation made her join in, her hands next to mine focusing hers as well. Seika and Setsuna shared a look before walking towards us focusing their gifts as well.

"At least its death from our gift then drowning in a flood or executed by the hunters," I commented as we shared one last glance of defeat.

The window then shattered and the water rushed in, like a slave finally having a sweet taste of freedom.

"Now!" The scream was in sync and my eyes widened as I briefly see a smiling figure of an old man with purple ringed eyes and white long hair standing near the window with the torrent of water rushing through him like he didn't even exist. Yet he was alive but dead at the same time was what my gift told me. A mere manifestation of power. He mouth opened and I was unable to catch what he was saying due to the loudness of water.

His pleased smile was the last thing I saw before I succumbed to the darkness.

**Hollow**

A loud chirping which oddly sounded like a bird's was the first thing I heard as I regained consciousness.

_Where am I? _I asked myself silently, watching the clear blue sky above me and the bright shining sun when my spotted vision cleared up. I brought a hand, shielding my eyes from the bright glow of the sun.

Unexpectedly yesterday's events rushed back to me. Shifting my gaze to the other sleeping Hollows I exhaled freely. I guess it worked. We went out of the old school building and landed in the middle of nowhere.

I laughed breathlessly. _A miracle of miracles alright._

I looked around taking in my surroundings for the first time. We were undeniably in a forest. The tall trees varied in colours and sizes surrounding us from all angles. Birds flew into the sky and animals played around. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue with a few white clouds spread across it. The sun's rays were warm and loving. It was peaceful. For once in my 12 years of life, I felt at peace.

A soft groan sounded through the forest scaring away the animals nearby.

Kion had woken up. She blinked owlishly, slowly sitting up, looking around before turning to me.

"Where are we?" she asked incredulously.

I shrugged unsure how to answer the question. For one we were definitely alive and in a forest though I knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for so I remained silent. No use in annoying her after what we'd just experienced.

She hummed then got up and stretched, bathing in the sun's warmth. A happy sigh escaped her lips and her lips twitched into a small smile.

"At least it's peaceful," she said neutrally with a hint of happiness and plopped on the soft green grass underneath us. "We'll figure this out when the others wake up, ok?"

She didn't wait for an answer before closing her eyes enjoying the moments of peace.

I paused.

We were in unknown territory; there could be norms around or hell maybe even hunters. Doing a quick check of our surrounding, I made sure that no one other than us was around before reluctantly taking Kion's rather risky advice.

I stood up and walked toward a tree. I sat and leaned against it and closing my eyes. Peace was hard to find when you are gifted so a moment like this was incredible for us and letting our guard down for a few minutes won't do any harm.

What was the worst that can happen?

The fluttering of leaves and the cool breeze against my skin was unbelievable. The soft chirping of birds and flowing of water was a beautiful tune to listen to. I stayed like this for minutes enjoying these few moments why I had the chance.

A cough and a loud yawn shattered the moment of tranquillity. My eyes snapped open and I shifted my hands to the daggers tied to my waist to only realize that Kiyomi and Seika have finally awoken.

"About time sleepy heads!" Kion teased, not moving from her position on the ground.

"Where are we?" questioned Kiyomi echoing Kion's earlier question as she took in her surroundings with the same amount of skepticism and fascination. Seika was too busy talking to the animals to realize we were having a conversation. How she had so much energy will always remain a mystery to me.

"Not sure," I answered quietly.

She came over and sat near me leaning against the tree that I was sitting against.

"It's beautiful," she murmured happily, like a child given a treat.

"I know, like a dream?" Kion confessed sitting upright, watching Seika chatter with the squirrel. She smiled though her smile was slightly doubtful as if she were expecting something bad to happen.

I was about to ask about her doubtfulness when I felt a presence above us.

I tensed alarmed by the fact that I just sensed the person's presence now. I bolt up shocking both Kion and Kiyomi as I unsheathed my daggers and jumped infront of Seika blocking a set of ninja like weapons thrown her way and the sound of metal against metal snapped Kion and Kiyomi out of their daze.

A gasp of fear sounded from Seika as I quickly located the person who threw the kunai. He was crouched in a tree getting ready yet another set kunai and shuriken. The tree he was standing on suddenly dispersed into ashes by Kion sending him plummeting toward the ground. I wasted no time heading toward him; leaping forward and slitting his throat just as he performed a front flip to steady his landing. His body now lifeless fell to the ground, blood sprayed onto the grass turning it crimson. I swiped my daggers, removing the blood from the blades before sheathing them keeping my hand on one of them in case of another attack.

I turned and picked up the unusual choice of weapons that were thrown at Seika.

Kunai and Shuriken.

I frowned. Hunters never used weapons other than guns and a Taser every now and then and even so these weapons were useless and wouldn't be found in this day and age.

Our bodies healed quickly from wounds that didn't hurt any major organs so the hunters never used any types of blades.

Turning to Seika, I see that she was shaking in fear. I made sure she was uninjured – not that an injury really mattered but we still felt pain – before walking to the corpse of the body I had just killed. This person certainly wasn't a hunter. For starters he wasn't wearing that ridiculous uniform. He had two pouches strapped around his waist, filled with the same type of weapons he had thrown at Seika just before. He wore baggy pants with… sandals? He also wore a black top with a vest. Doing a thorough check, I realized that this male had no form of technology whatsoever but instead a bunch of scrolls written in with old Kanji describing an infiltration mission of some sort.

Did we accidently go back in time or something?

"Thanks for that," Seika rasped finally. I gave her a quick nod of acceptance.

Kion ran to her, hugging her shaking figure. I feel Kiyomi behind me. She had a hand on my head. I shot her a blank look. She replied by one of her own.

"I didn't sense him at all, only after he attacked Seika! I should have been on guard! I didn't even bother listening to peoples thoughts," She said, the guilt eating away at her.

This was understandable since she spent most of her life alert to every possibility of danger and that was what had kept us alive for so long. The fact that she had let her guard down for even a minute was a mistake that she shouldn't have made. Though I cannot blame her since the peace was too tempting after all.

"It wasn't your fault. I barely sensed him either," I admitted stiffly. This was troubling… Where had he come from? "Can you do a quick scan to see if anyone's around?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she reopened shaking her head.

"Were all alone now," she breathed in relief. I removed my hand off the hilt of the dagger.

"Impossible!"

The scream alarmed me; I acted on instinct unsheathing my two daggers and holding them infront of me.

Both Kiyomi and I turned to Kion.

Her voice overflowing with disbelief. I raised an eyebrow wanting an explanation for the unexpected outburst. Flickering my gaze to Seika, I noticed that she too looked surprised. Kiyomi and I shared a look wondering what exactly had caught their attention. Kion pointed to the dead man's forehead her finger shaking. I shot her a bemused glance. What was so special about the headband around his forehead with a weird gourd thingy?

Kion took a deep breath as if telling herself that this what-ever-it-was wasn't a dream before checking the scrolls that I had gone through earlier eyes widening marginally and mouthed 'sand-nin' to herself before shaking her head.

The rest of us watched onwards confused to what was happening. Kion took a calming breath and thoughtful moment before opening her mouth.

"That's a sand forehead protector or a Hitai-ate from the manga and anime Naruto... This shouldn't be possible unless this person was a very good cosplayer… that's highly doubtful considering the fact that he has kunai and shuriken… and… an infiltration scroll detailing a mission to infiltrate Konoha signed by none other than the… Kazekage. The only other reason left is that we somehow ended in the Naruto dimension when we teleported," she explained shakily and paused as if an idea had hit her.

We were teleported to some fictional story? Maybe the trip destroyed all of Kion's brain cells or she might have hit her head too hard when we landed for her to even consider such absurdity.

"That would need space-time manipulation," She turned to me and Kiyomi shaking her head a few times as if trying to see if this was just a dream. "Kurami… you don't have perfect control over your gifts at all because they're too much for you to handle and Kiyomi can teleport herself anywhere so the mixture of our gifts should had given us enough power to open a portal to begin with but how did we travel through it? It would have ripped us apart!"

Kion shook her head for the third time. "It shouldn't have been powerful enough to bring us across dimensions let alone let us survive opening a portal".

_That does it. Kion was now insane. _

My eyes widened when a memory struck me suddenly as if hearing my thoughts of unacceptance.

I frowned struggling to recall the details and my mouth spoke on its own. "There was someone there." At their confused expressions I clarified involuntarily. "I mean when we combined out gifts together. Someone was there. He said something or did something… I really don't remember."

Kion stood up and watched me closely. "What did he look like and why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I thought it was my imagination from over exerting my gift," I frowned barely remembering anything about the man besides those piercing inhumane eyes. "He had weird eyes. A light purple and it was… ringed… he was… old…" I strained to remember his appearance. It was as if someone had blocked away that memory but at the same time was forcing me to speak.

I looked up at Kion wondering if my vague description made any sense. I blinked when I watched her jaw drop and features freeze.

"Kion?" Kiyomi tested carefully though she received no response.

"No way! You saw the Rikudo Sennin and we didn't! You don't even watch Naruto!" Seika cried out unexpectedly adding even more to my puzzlement.

"Naruto?" Kiyomi blinked. "Isn't that the ninja cartoon you made me watch the whole first season of a few weeks ago?"

Seika grinned. "Yep! And it's not cartoon! It's ANIME! A-N-I-M-E! Too bad you haven't seen the manga or Naruto Shippuden. That's when all the cool stuff starts and were you meet the Sage of Sixth Paths who's also the creator of chakra!"

Kiyomi blinked in understanding and concluded in an uncertain tone. "So we're in a world that's supposed to be fictional?"

Kion this time opened her mouth to answer before closing it settling for a nod of confirmation instead as if this was too much to put into words.

It was then that I felt the force leave me and I felt in control of my words again. I clutched my head silently wondering what that was.

"Kurami, is something wrong?" Kion questioned catching my discomfort and paleness. I shook my head.

"Just a headache"

And that was enough to convince her as she turned back to Kiyo and Seika, speaking to them about the anime.

I hid a shiver, feeling a cold, icy touch seep out of me. _What the hell was going on?_ The Hollows haven't yet noticed my dread, to excited by the prospect of being in a fictional world.

Keeping my thoughts muted, I watched the three remaining Hollows incredulously. I can find out what the was later but for now I watched as the girls honestly believed that we were in a fictional world that easily when all they've seen was some Naruto-looking character from an anime they seem to know about as well. Didn't that at least seem a bit too coincidental and scream 'this is a trap' or 'danger' at least a little?

I didn't know what to say or add so I stood in total silence watching the exchange of theories on what part of the storyline we were in.

Unexpectedly, Seika cheered, breaking the heated argument going on between Kiyomi and Kion earning glances of confusion from us, Kion and Kiyomi, I remained blank used to her randomly insane behaviour.

"There're no more hunters! No more running away and being treated as monsters! Isn't that amazing! It's a dream come true," she cheered happily unaffected by the fact that we had travelled dimensions in a place that's meant to be fictional by some random Sage who most likely dumped us here for a reason. And who said that Kion's assumption was true to begin with anyway?

I rolled her eyes at Seika's childishness and simplicity. This could all be some kind of trap the hunters placed us in and they were falling for it hook line and sinker.

Kion grimaced capturing our attention. Seika stopped mid-fist pump as she moved her eyes to the eldest of out mismatched group.

"We need to move. I just realized how the nin found us. I can't believe I didn't feel all the power in the air," she shook her head twice. "We're completely surrounded by energy. We're like a beacon calling out to all powerful ninja since arriving here probably defying all laws of nature in this world…" explained Kion with a hint of impatience.

Kiyomi nodded as whatever Kion had said dawned upon her and Seika hung on her every word wide eyed. I blinked in confusion. "Let's get moving and I'll explain later. Kiyomi, stay on the lookout for anyone who comes to us, we want to avoid attention as much as possible"

Kion started heading in a random direction. "There's small villages scattered all around the elemental nations so we'll eventually find one to settle into," she informed as we ran to catch up to her.

She fell into a sprint, with us right behind her. One good thing about being a gifted was that we seemingly had a vast amount of stamina. We could go days on end running without getting tired at all but even then it depended on a person's gifts and the amount of control and energy they possessed.

"Naruto…" Kion began quietly, just loud enough for us to hear. "Is a story about a boy who had a demon sealed inside of him and lives with the sole purpose of being accepted in his village. He dreams of becoming Hokage, the most powerful shinobi in the village and he achieves it in the end… The story line though doesn't matter right now since I'll fill you it in the detail later. Right now you need to know about this world and chakra"

I blinked again swallowing a sarcastic retort. "Chakra?"

Kion bit her lip in thought. "Chakra is to put simply everything that keeps things alive in this world. You could say that it's like the energy we have but only this time everyone has it. I think every organism has a certain amount of chakra including microorganisms since there are chakra wasting diseases and such…" she trailed off lost in thought.

"Anyway chakra is present in every human being, and the problem is we don't have chakra. I'm not sure how we would compare our energy to chakra but from what I can tell; chakra is much more flexible since our gifts are only what they are. But what's been bothering me is that back in our world… the energy was rechargeable by resting since it's in the air but here… there isn't any of it at all since the air around us is made up of natural chakra… I really don't know how this will affect us since we're literally mostly composed of energy and we're having a different foreign energy into our bodies that we may or may not be able to use," she spoke louder this time surprising me with how much she had already thought into our situation in such a short amount of time. But then again this was Kion, a genius among geniuses as the head of the institute would put it.

I tilted my head and reached for my gifts hesitantly. I paused when I felt them. They were surrounded by a heavier, more mouldable and flexible substance. If our gifts were water then this chakra was like thick honey excluding the stickiness.

I frowned before tapping into it and stopping abruptly. I could feel the chakra expanding throughout my body filling me with a cold layer of ice and power. I shivered and furrowed my eyebrows as I imagined creating an ice dagger just like what I would normally do with my gift. It was more difficult to move and mend the blob of black and purple as the soft blue 'chakra' tore and jerked with it. Opening my eyes, I realized that I had not exactly created a dagger but instead frozen the ground, plants and animals that were in the metre radius from my spot.

It was then I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me. _Using this chakra-thing was tiring… _It was then that the possibility of being in a different dimension became plausible.

And suddenly I was very afraid of that fact.

Ignoring my fear for now, I raised an eyebrow to Kion who had also stopped, watching me trying to reach for my so called chakra. "Was that supposed to happen when I concentrate it?"

Kion looked conflicted but it was a winged Seika who spoke up. "Don't try to use your chakra at all unless absolutely necessary. You need to practice your control or you might end up destroying everything around you"

At my frown Kion continued sympathetically. "You and Kiyo have the worst control out of us all but that's only because of inexperience and power," she shifted her gaze to Kiyomi who nodded in understanding.

"We can't afford any delays until were further away from where we landed and from what I can already see; our chakra reserves are ridiculous if Kura's tired this fast. If you focus hard enough Kurami, you'll feel all the power in the air and this isn't like back with the hunters who can't feel our people, powerful shinobi can sense chakra from afar and we won't stand a chance against them if they come looking"

I accepted her reasoning for the time being and for the first time felt the vortex of untamed energy swirling into the sky. Kion was right. It was like a beacon to anyone within sensing range and from what Kion and Seika were stressing, that's every person around us despite how hard I found that to believe. Maybe if I got a good idea on what the hell was going on I might be able to believe it since a human would certainly not be able to match a Hollow in terms of power.

Kiyomi turned to me promptly hearing my thoughts in an instance. "This isn't humans vs. Hollows anymore Kurami. These people are shinobi, trained assassins and fighters who can kill us faster than we could run," she cautioned seriously.

I frowned finding a norm being able to get to a Hollow in terms of power hard to believe but if Kiyomi of all people was warning me then maybe she had a point.

I narrowed my eyes at them trying to detect any signs of lying or playfulness. When I found none I nodded.

"Fine," I remarked curtly.

"Well, well, it seems that you were right again Itachi. Their chakra is certainly abnormal, even Samehada agrees," a sharp voice broke away by my inner doubt, drawing my attention to a pair of cloaked individuals.

A man looked a few years older than Kion kept his swirling red eyes trained on us. I reached to draw my daggers but a voice stopped me.

"_Kurami don't. These two are way beyond our level. We need to get out of here now'_"

I shifted my gaze to Kiyomi who fixed me with a serious stare. I let my hands fall, a bemused expression plastered across my face as I left it to the rest of the remaining Hollows to find a solution to whatever hell is happening.

I really didn't like given orders when I had no knowledge of what was going on.

I turned my gaze back to the men in cloaks to see them only staring at us or specifically Seika who still had wings sprouted on her back.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Kiyomi face palming and Kion twitching in annoyance.

_So I guess that means we are not supposed to show them our gifts,_ I concluded mentally

Seika blinked, understanding dawning upon her and she dematerialised her wings which shattered into specks of yellow light, blushing as she scratched her cheek nervously.

"Eh… Hi?" she offered cautiously.

Really? That was all she could come up with?

"Kisame, their chakra is different in colour and flow as well. I do not believe that it's chakra at all as there are two types of energy within them," the red eyed partner said quietly yet it was powerful and stern at the same time. "Leader-sama would like to know of this"

Even though I was confused on what's going on, I knew we were in big trouble from the slightly shaking figures of Kion, Seika and Kiyomi and the sharklike, bloodthirsty smile on Kisame's face as he pulled out his gigantic sword that was wrapped in bandages.

_Just great._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello,<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to Hollow which I've rewritten. To previous readers, Setsuna is now Kion and Tsuki is now Kurami. I would also like to thank you for your reviews and the fact that you stuck with the story even though it was... not so good.**

**I will be rewriting the whole story again - already started the rewrite - and I hope it'll be better than the original fanfic I started with.**

**Thank you,**

**Eternal**


End file.
